


Humor is Only a Concept

by alphvjensen



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, On Set, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphvjensen/pseuds/alphvjensen
Summary: It was supposed to be a joke. A stupid joke brought on from long hours of working on set and very little sleep. At least that's what he kept telling himself as he did it. Only thing was, it didn't feel like a joke anymore.





	Humor is Only a Concept

It was supposed to be a joke. A stupid joke brought on from long hours of working on set and very little sleep. Sure coffee could keep you awake all through the night but with all that caffeine racing through those veins, things were bound to get a little hectic. A little crazy.

Most times when they would pull late nights like this, things did get a little hectic. There was a lot more goofing off, fooling around and the directors were about ready to pull their hair out from having to deal with those two overgrown five year olds who seemed to have the attention span of a goldfish.

Jared was clingy, even more so than usual. Laying on top of Jensen in between takes. Always touching him. Pretty much throwing all of his body weight on top of him like he weighed nothing more than a feather.

They were setting up for the next scene, getting the lighting right and making sure that all the extras were where they were supposed to be and Jared was just right there, right there practically on top of Jensen yet again. With every second that passed, he moved in closer to Jensen, lips puckered like he was going to lay a big, wet one of Jensen’s lips. It wasn’t the first time that this has happened, the pretend kissing. It wasn’t anything new. There were numerous occasions that Jared would do this and usually before anything happened, Jared would pull away. Either that or Jensen would push Jared’s face away with a laugh and that would be it.

However this time it was different. Jared didn’t pull away and Jensen most certainly didn’t push his face away. Instead, Jared closed the minimal distance between the two of them and kissed him.

It wasn’t just a little peck on the lips either. It wasn’t there and gone before Jensen knew what was happening, something that could easily be brushed off as a joke or a prank or whatever excuse he decided to call it.

No, Jared grabbed Jensen’s face and pulled him close and kissed him good and proper. The kind of kiss that had your toes curling in your shoes and the hair on your arms standing up on end.

Then, when Jared finally did pull away, came the silence. No one dared to make a sound. No one could quite believe what they just witnessed. I mean, sure, Jared and Jensen were closer than what most friends were. And yeah, there was a hell of a lot of flirting going on between the two of them on and off set. And not to mention all the ass slapping and the groping and the dirty comments and filthy looks but neither one of them had done this before.

Jensen pulled away, eyes wide and unblinking as he stared at his co-worker, his best friend, his on-screen brother… the man that had just kissed him.

And the thing was, Jared knew that he had just screwed up. Big time. He had crossed a line that shouldn’t have been crossed and now, there was no way to turn back. What’s done was done and it most likely just cost him the best friend that he’s ever had.

Then, by some saving grace, someone off camera started to laugh, breaking the thick and almost painful silence that had surrounded the set. It didn’t take long for everyone else to join in, laughing off the mistake like it was a joke that Jared had intended it to be.

Ot at least, that’s what he was telling himself. That he meant it to be a joke.

Even Jensen had started to laugh, his face breaking out in that smile that could stop wars but Jared could see through it. He was a good actor, a very good actor but when Jared tried to catch Jensen’s eyes, Jensen turned away, that smile disappearing completely.

They managed to read through the rest of the line that they were scheduled to run through for the day but the easy, comfortable atmosphere that they were used to was gone, replaced by awkward touches and avoidable glances. Neither of them knew if the crew was aware of how everything had shifted. How they stopped fucking around and read through the lines and got done with filming in almost one take.

They weren’t sure if the crew noticed how everything that was said was spoken as if there was some double meaning. How every fleeting touch seemed to set each other’s skin aflame.

The thing that Jensen couldn’t seem to get over was the fact that the kiss should have been a bad thing. It should have felt very very wrong because he wasn’t… he wasn’t into guys, not really. Except ever since he met Jared, everything seemed to change. And the kiss, it felt like it was always meant to be.

They bid each other good night once filming was over and went in their opposite directions to their trailers despite the fact that they both felt like they needed to be right next to each other.

The whole way back to his trailer, Jensen was kicking himself for being so stupid. He let his emotions, these things that he’s been hiding for years, get the best of him, take control of his body and dictate his actions. 

He should have pushed Jared away like he had done the million times before. If he had, all of this could have been avoided. It would have been easier. He shouldn’t have… he shouldn’t have kissed his back. He shouldn’t have wrapped his hands in that jacket that Jared was wearing and held onto him like he was desperate for something to hold onto.

But damn, Jensen just wanted to know what Jared felt like… what he tasted like. Just this once.

He stripped out of the layers of plaid and denim that coated his body daily and pulled on an old tattered t-shirt that had seen better days and a pair of sweatpants and didn’t even think twice about pouring himself a glass of whiskey. The first one of the many that would come for the night. It wouldn’t be the first time that he arrived on set hungover.

And hell, if Dean can bury his emotions in alcohol and denial, then he could too.

He wasn’t sure how much he drank but he knew that he couldn’t sleep, which only meant that he filled his glass up again, drinking it down in silence as he replayed every last second of what happened on set.

It was everything that he wanted and more. The feeling of Jared grabbing his face like that, desperate and just a bit possessive. He tasted like the mint gum that he had been chewing, lips even softer than what he could have imagined. It was everything and yet it still shouldn’t have happened.

Years… he had been skirting around these feelings for years. Pretending that his heart didn’t flutter in his chest every time Jared fucking looked at him. He thought, way back in the beginning, that this was some stupid, schoolgirl crush (not that he was a blushing little schoolgirl around Jared, not at all). It hadn’t gotten easier to be around him as the years passed by but at least he could beat down those irrational impulses.

He wasn’t even sure why he was beating himself up about it. It wasn’t like he was the one that had initiated the kiss. It was Jared. It was him who had started it all so this was all on him. The tension, the awkwardness that followed, that was all on Jared.

Still... he couldn’t help but think that he had somehow screwed this up. It  _ was _ probably just a prank. That’s all it was. Jensen wasn’t supposed to kiss back at all, he was just supposed to stand there, let Jared make a fool out of them both, let it be perfect gag reel material, give all those fangirls out there something to scream and fight over. He wasn’t supposed to kiss Jared back and yet he did and that’s where he screwed up. That’s when he turned the prank into something that it wasn’t supposed to be.

There was a knock at his trailer door and a glance at the clock on the wall told him that it was a little after three. He frowned, not sure why anyone would be disturbing him at his hour. They wrapped up filming around one. Everyone else should be sleeping, getting ready for another long day of filming. There’s a scene in the Impala tomorrow, one where he has to sit within arms distance of Jared and he’s not sure if he can do that.

It’s not too late to call in a sick day. His mind reasoned with him.  _ You haven’t called in sick since the day that you started working on this show. Surely they’ll understand. _

He took another large gulp of his drink. It barely burned as it went down the back of his throat. He couldn’t call in a sick day. He couldn’t do that to everyone, to the crew, the producers. It would set back filming and that would only complicate things further and it would be all because he couldn’t sit in a car with the man that had kissed him on set.

The knock on his door echoed around his trailer again and he had every intention to ignore it. There was no reason for anyone to need to see him.

Except the person outside his door didn’t leave and it turned out to be the last person that he wanted to see at the moment. It was too soon and everything was still so raw and he just needed to be alone.

“Come on, Jensen…” Jared muttered through the door. “I know you’re in there… I just… let me talk please.”

“Go away.” Jensen called out, his voice thick with whiskey.

“Please, man. Let me apologize and then I’ll leave you alone. Forever if you want me too. Just let me…”

But he wasn’t able to finished his statement. Jared had to catch his balance, grabbing ahold of the railing that lead up to the trailer as the door suddenly swung open and Jensen was right there.

“What the fuck are you talking about, Jared?”

“I shouldn’t have… I shouldn’t have done that… earlier today… on set. I don’t know. It was stupid of me to do and so… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have crossed that line and I understand if you… hate me now and if you wanna stop working together… I mean, we couldn’t quit now, not halfway through the season but… I understand…” He was babbling now and he was acutely aware of that fact but he couldn’t help himself. “I’ll leave, never talk to you again if you want that and I’ll…”

Then Jensen grabbed the front of Jared’s shirt and hoisted him up into his trailer, slamming the door shut behind him before he pinned Jared against the counter.

“No.” Jensen spit, anger and fear bubbling up inside of him. “No, you don’t get to say that to me. You don’t get to kiss me and then tell me that you’re sorry about it and then just say that you’re gonna leave me. You don’t get to do that.”

“But I thought that…”

“Shh…” Jensen hushed and Jared could smell the whiskey on his breath yet his eyes were clear. They looked at each other, with Jensen pinning him against the counter and Jared didn’t dare to breathe.

Then Jensen just let go, running a hand through his hair as he took a deep breath.

“I don’t even know what to say anymore, Jared.”

Jared looked away, ashamed. “I’m sorry… I didn’t…”

“Shut up and let me finish, okay?” Jared nodded like Jensen was actually waiting for his permission. Jensen chuckled, humorless as he tried to put his thoughts back together. It was too much, with Jared standing so close to him, in his trailer with that puppy dog look on his face, so hurt and willing to do whatever Jensen said. “I don’t even know where to start. I mean, I know that I should be mad… or upset or something because you don’t fucking do that, man. Not in the middle of a take, in front of everyone but… I’m not mad.”

Jared looked at him, eyes wide in disbelief.

“I should kick you out of my trailer. That would be the right thing to do but…” He took a deep breath, sighing again. “But the only thing that I can think of doing is kissing you again.”

“Then why don’t you.” Jared dared to say, his voice steadier than what he was feeling but it was the right thing for him to say.

Jensen closed the distance between them, grabbing ahold of him and kissed him for the second time that day. Jared fisted his hands in the front of Jensen’s shirt and held onto him, not letting Jensen go anywhere even if he tried.

Jared could taste the whiskey on Jensen’s breath. “You’re drunk.” Jared muttered into the kiss.

“Stop talking.” Jensen replied back, biting at Jared’s bottom lip but much to Jensen’s frustration, Jared pulled away.

“As much as I would like this to continue, I shouldn’t take advantage of you.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself, Padalecki. I’m not that drunk and I don’t need my dignity preserved by you either. And I swear, if you try to stop this now, I am never talking to you again.” He was impossibly hard in his sweatpants and if Jared thought that he could confront him like this in his trailer and then just decide to leave because he thought that he was too drunk to really make sane, rational decisions, then Jared had another thing coming for him.

“Okay.” Jared squeaked, suddenly have gone weak in the knees from the authority that laced Jensen’s voice.

Jensen fumbled with the buckle on Jared’s jeans, desperate to get his hands on him. And Jared wasn’t making it easy on Jensen either. He sucked little spots down Jensen’s jaw, his neck, hard enough that it would turn red but not hard enough that it would bruise the skin. He couldn’t show up to set the next morning covered in mouth shaped bruises. The makeup department would kill them both.

Jared groaned when Jensen finally wrapped his hand around his cock, dipping his fingers into his boxers to pull it out. They were about eye level, Jared leaning against the counter, his knees bent with Jensen standing in between them, slowly running his thumb over the head of his cock.

“Fuck, Jensen.” Jared grunted as he dipped his hands into Jensen’s sweatpants, groaning deep within his chest when he felt that Jensen wasn’t wearing anything underneath them and wrapped his hand around his cock.

Jensen swallowed the moans that were slipping past Jared’s lips as he continued to stroke him, loving how with every pass of his wrist, Jared would buck up into his fist.

“How long?” Jensen whispered, pulling on Jared’s bottom lip.

“Whah… huh?” Jared asked, sounding completely out of it and wrecked.

“How long have you felt this way about me? About us?”

“Really?” Jared breathed out, exasperated. “You have you hand around my cock, mine around yours and you wanna have a conversation about this, right now?

Jensen flushed, shrugging his shoulders. “I just… wanted to know.”

“Yeah, well, I just wanna kiss you right now.” Jared replied with that dazzling smile. The one with the dimples and it was just the kind of smile that would make Jensen do anything. “Get me off now and we’ll talk later, alright?”

“Okay.”

“Good.” Jared smiled, recapturing Jensen’s lips with his own, twisting his wrist in a way that made Jensen moan.

It didn’t take long, something that Jensen was embarrassed to admit but the smell of Jared was intoxicating and he knew exactly what to do with his hand and his tongue that was shoved practically down Jensen’s throat had Jensen falling apart like he was nothing more than a high schooler making out underneath the bleachers, rutting up against some little brunette with a perky little ass.

He buried his head in Jared’s neck as he came over his hand, biting at his collarbone as he tried to keep his moans from echoing around the trailer.

Jared didn’t last much longer, bucking up into Jensen’s fist a few more times before he came over Jensen’s hand, his mouth opening wide as silent moans fell from his mouth.

They didn’t pull apart, not immediately. A quiet rumble pulled Jensen out of the crook of Jared’s neck and when he pulled away, Jared’s face was pulled into a wide smile, a laugh coming from him.

“What are you laughing about?” Jensen asked, still trying to catch his breath.

“You barely lasted five minutes, old man.” Jared replied.

Jensen rolled his eyes. “You didn’t last much longer.”

“Yeah but…”

Jensen shut him up by leaning in to kiss him again. “You talk too much, Padalecki. Anyone ever told you that?”

The next morning that arrived late to set, Jensen still just a little hung over and Jared with a light limp in his step but the smiles that were plastered on their faces couldn’t be wiped away. Neither could the finger shaped bruises and the purple marks that painted their bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first full length-ish j2 fic. Been writing wincest enough that it was about time that I start writing this. Thoughts, comments and opinions are always welcomed. Thanks for reading.


End file.
